


[Podfic] At Last

by AerPods (Aer)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 44:57, mp3 and streaming formats availableSummary:In which Pete Wentz is supposed to be singing at his cousin's wedding.So naturally this becomes Patrick's problem.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738858) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



At Last by earlgreytea68

Read by AerPods

[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12kDt_c0TJIKdDRu4Wby3x_dYuZlaq-Eu)

**Reader's Note:** Trying out a new fandom! Thanks for coming along on this adventure with me. And of course, all the thanks to earlgreytea68 for letting me record this!


End file.
